


Who do you think of when you make love to her like that?

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Communication, But miscommunication is a bitch and we're focusing on that, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa watched them from afar, heart twisting bitterly in his chest as the girl leaned over to press a kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. He didn’t actually hate her. He hated that she was the one who got to cling to Iwaizumi’s arm and kiss him.“Stop looking at her like that. She didn’t do anything wrong.” His gaze slid to the side at Hanamaki’s voice and he found his friend watching him. “You have no right when those marks he left are still all over you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Who do you think of when you make love to her like that?

**_Who do you think of when you make love to her like that?_ **

**_Is it me?_ **

**_Am I on your mind or just a thing you can use when she becomes boring?_ **

**_Do you know how much I love you?_ **

**_I can’t let you go._ **

**_Please tell me I’m more than just a side piece._ **

  
  


Oikawa watched them from afar, heart twisting bitterly in his chest as the girl leaned over to press a kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. He didn’t actually hate her. He hated that she was the one who got to cling to Iwaizumi’s arm and kiss him.

“Stop looking at her like that. She didn’t do anything wrong.” His gaze slid to the side at Hanamaki’s voice and he found his friend watching him. “You have no right when those marks he left are still all over you.” Oikawa frowned, looking away as he crossed his arms defensively.

“You can barely see them anymore. It’s been over a week.” He heard Hanamaki scoff and his frown deepened as he shot a glare at his friend.

“He hasn’t slept with you in over a week? What a fucking tragedy.”

“Why do you care so much? It’s none of your business anyways.” Hanamaki shrugged, looking ahead at where Iwaizumi was saying goodbye to his girlfriend.

“You’re right. It’s not my business.” Oikawa studied him as he spoke, almost fearing the words he’d get in response. “But as your friend I feel like I have to keep reminding you how stupid you’re being.” Oikawa’s gaze fell, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he thought over what he already knew was true.

“I can’t let him go,” he finally whispered after a few seconds. “If I do I’m afraid he’ll slip through my fingers and I’ll never have him again.”

“You have him more than she does, Oikawa. You’ve always had him more than anyone else.” Oikawa let out a self deprecating laugh.

“That’s what everyone thinks but at the end of the day I’m still just his best friend who he’s screwing on the side.” He looked up and met Hanamaki’s gaze. “I don’t have him the way I want him. I don’t even think he  _ wants _ me that way.”

“You’re not an easy fuck. You know that.” He did know, but it didn’t change anything.

“I am when it comes to him. It’s the reason I know he’ll break my heart.” He looked ahead when he noticed Iwaizumi start to approach. “A good fuck is all I’ll ever be to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more written for this AU from Iwaizumi's perspective but I don't know how I feel about it so I'm not sure if I'll post it or not. We will see~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
